


Kiss Me Blind

by Queenie_004



Category: My Mad Fat Diary
Genre: Body Image, Eventual Smut, F/M, Flirting, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 01:39:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14226297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenie_004/pseuds/Queenie_004
Summary: Records, beer, teasing - just another night hanging out in Finn's bedroom listening to music until Rae finds herself in a precarious position that Finn is in no rush to get her out of.Like all writers I crave feedback! Please share in the comments if you have any and thank you for reading!





	Kiss Me Blind

It all happened so quickly. They were sitting on the floor of his bedroom going through records and she was teasing him and he was challenging her and they were both laughing and a little bit tipsy from the beer they’d been drinking. He grabbed the record she was holding and was keeping it away from her while joking she didn’t even deserve to touch it and she was giggling and trying to reach for it and scolding him for being a dick and then it happened. Finn was down and she had fallen on top of him as she was reaching for the album in his outstretched hand. She froze because she had had nightmares about this—about crushing her gorgeous, chiseled, perfect boyfriend under the mounds of her fat and hearing his muffled cries for help. They were absurd dreams but she always woke from them and worried that it wasn’t far from a possibility and that she’d have to do whatever she could to avoid ever being in a situation where she was on top of him, a situation exactly like the one they were in right bloody now. She watched as he let go of the album and it slipped to the floor. She didn’t want to move her eyes to his and see his face—his beautiful face turning blue because he couldn’t breathe. She was also frozen in place because while she did not want to be on top of him, she also did not know how to move off him in any way that could be called graceful.

“Rae” he spoke, “Hey” He must have thought she was mad the way she wasn’t moving or looking at him. “Down here ay?” She took a deep breath and reluctantly tilted her head down but kept her eyes squeezed shut. “Did ya hurt yourself?” his voice was concerned and made her feel even worse. He was going to be kind while she suffocated him this was so typical of him. “Nuh uh” she nodded her head, “sorry let me just…” she tried wiggling a bit to slide off but that wasn’t good because oh my—it felt _quite_ good actually. He put his hand on her cheek then, “open your eyes girl.” She really, really did not want to do that because the combination of seeing his stupidly handsome face and feeling his football toned body under hers was going to make this even more mortifying than it already was. He gently tugged at a lock of her hair then and her eyes snapped open “Oi! Whatcha do that for?” she squeaked and she saw his pleased grin. He didn’t look like she pictured inside her eyelids. He wasn’t blue or gasping or distressed. He looked quite happy in fact he looked a little like he did when they’d been kissing for a long time like he was—aroused? No, that could not be possible in the slightest. Could it? “I like this view” he said and his hand let go of her hair and moved back against her cheek caressing it. “Don’t lie” she huffed and threw a leg down to try once again to get a way off him. “I never lie to you, Rae.” His face was so earnest. It thrilled and sometimes pained her how you could read him so easily by his face. He did not know how to hide how he felt. Without words she could now often tell if he was nervous or cranky, embarrassed or turned on. Like right now he looked, well he looked proper turned on with his eyes getting glazed and the color up in his cheeks. What was wrong with him? Having a fat cow on top of you was in no way sexy.

“Just help me move off ya, yeah?” she tipped her head towards the floor and his voice was husky when he responded, “no, I don’t want you to.” She rolled her eyes and inched towards the floor but his other hand went to her hip and pinned her there. “You don’t want me on ya Finn” she was getting anxious about this, she wanted to go back to a few minutes ago when they were laughing and sitting. “I never get to see this—you up there looking down at me. I kinda like it.” She shook her head because honestly, he was too good to her all the time but this was just too much. “Actually,” she felt his fingers at her hip dig into her flesh, “I love it.” In response she felt her hips tilt into him and oh dear god lord almighty he was hard and it felt AMAZING. A little gasp betrayed her and he grinned, “I think you love it too, doncha.” She knew he wasn’t asking a question. “Finn, let me down, you’re going to…” she couldn’t say it because it was so embarrassing and even if she could say it she was distracted because he’d hooked a foot around her ankle nearly locking her in place. He was always so gentle with her but now he was being a little bossy and she didn’t like it…she fucking _loved it_. It was making her feel a bit scared but good scared—like when they’re on his bike and he rounds a sharp curve and she clasps him a little tighter because it feels like they may fall, but she knows they never will because he knows what he’s doing and he would never hurt her. “Are you…you really like this?” she asked as he slid his other hand slowly down her body until he was holding her hips against his, “You can’t tell?” he grinned and he looked wicked. Her sweet adoring boy seemed ready to devour her. “I’m…I’m…it’s too much Finn, I’m crushing you” she whispered and he laughed, “you are not crushing me! I love the way you feel on top. I love how your hair is like this curtain fallin’ all around me, I love that I can do this” and his hands curved around her ass and pushed her against his erection and she was now at war with herself over her fear and desire.

Desire was pulling ahead and she couldn’t help but grind herself into him and he groaned deeply and she put her hands on his chest to brace herself as he started breathing hard and urging her on and she couldn’t even believe that he could still surprise her with how much he wanted her. The other dream that wakes her in a cold sweat is that being with Finn _is_ the dream, and it’s one she never, ever wants to wake up from. They kept moving like that and she started to feel her breath quicken and her center pulse and he watched her the whole time and she believed him now because that face, that perfect, stunning face never lied. She was not hurting him she excited him and they both liked the shifting power dynamics happening with her dominating him as he pinned her like a butterfly. It was so hot like, scorching, melting the vinyl laying all around them hot. His hands whipped off her body and grabbed her wrists and pulled them up towards his shoulders so she slipped down and was fully over him, their faces nearly touching. They moved into a hungry and heated kiss and he released her leg so she pushed her knees to either side of him to get better leverage and their movement’s sped towards their delicious and inevitable end.

“Oh my GOD!” she panted into his neck “oh Jesus fuck!” He was laughing and released her wrists to run his hands through her hair and kiss along her hairline. “I can’t believe that just happened,” she murmured as he wrapped his arms around her. “Next time it better happen with a lot less of this” he said tugging at her shirt and her eyes fluttered open in a moment of terror that there was no way that she was going to be on top of him _and_ naked. “I’m going to be keeping every album away from you now” he teased as he tipped his head to look at her and she raised hers to meet his eyes. “I’d like to see you try” she scoffed. “And I’m going to be dragging you onto my lap at the pub” “Don’t you dare,” she warned. “You'll _love_ it” he gets that look in his eye again—the bossy one and she felt herself start to flutter as if she hadn’t just had a Top Five Orgasm. The boy will be the death of her and frankly, she’s well and good with that. What a way to go.

**Author's Note:**

> Title: “Fix Me Now” / Garbage (2005)
> 
> Fix me now I wish you would (fix me now I wish you would) (fix me now)  
> Bring me back to life (fix me now)  
> Kiss me blind somebody should (kiss me blind somebody should) (fix me now)  
> From hollow into light


End file.
